souofandomcom-20200213-history
Cure
This page is heavily under construction and will be updated. This is a list of Folk ways to Cure vampire bites and reverse it's effects. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Proin nibh sapien, semper maximus arcu at, lobortis feugiat nisi. Donec fermentum ultrices suscipit. Phasellus id facilisis metus, nec viverra lacus. Nullam a sapien accumsan, ullamcorper nisi in, pellentesque nibh. Mauris suscipit consectetur venenatis. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Donec eu lorem et lacus tristique fermentum at eu sapien. Nullam mollis dignissim ultrices. Sed accumsan tellus massa, sed malesuada lectus lobortis eget. Etiam pulvinar eros nec nulla eleifend vehicula. Integer convallis ultricies rutrum. In sodales, nisl ut fermentum malesuada, mauris augue vehicula augue, sit amet pellentesque nisl velit at sapien. Phasellus ornare dui vitae mi aliquam, eu rhoncus magna pretium. Sed at massa id lorem sollicitudin ultricies et non turpis. Suspendisse turpis orci, ultricies vitae varius sit amet, pellentesque ac quam. In id lorem arcu. Behead and Drink Goo * "East Prussia" * Main Entry: Cannibalism Should the vampire attacking you cause an illness, dig them up within a couple weeks and cut off his or her head. If 'blood' flows from the body drink it and you'll regain your health and be cured. If no blood flows you'll be cured but you have to regain your strength on your own. Breathe Cremation Smoke * USA; East Coast * Main Entry: Breathe Cremation Smoke Only provable and written about in one particular instance; the Nancy Young case. Her siblings gathered around while her body was being burned in hopes that breathing in the smoke would cure their Tuberculosis. Eat the Heart * Europe and USA * Main Entry: Cannibalism Eating the heart of a vampire is said to cure any number of illnesses and minor bodily complaints, particularly known as a way to change the fate of someone who is destined at birth to become one of the undead after they die.Though their is a surprising number of footnotes that mark this as the person must eat the heart before they die. Once they become a vampire at death, there is no cure. Eat the Liver * Europe and USA * Main Entry: Cannibalism Far less common than eating the heart is the direction to eat the vampire's Liver. Though it's not often encountered it is no less powerful a cure-all than the heart. It will cure any number of illnesses and minor bodily complaints, particularly known as a way to change the fate of someone who is destined at birth to become one of the undead after they die.Though their is a surprising number of footnotes that mark this as the person must eat the heart before they die. Once they become a vampire at death, there is no cure. Drink the Heart * Europe and USA * Main Entry: Cannibalism Well, technically, you have to first burn it ash in a fire. As far as I know there have not been any records of a fermenting/goo process. Though in the USA burning it to ash on an anvil and not directly in a fire will work. So you've got your pile of ash that use to be a heart.... next you mix it with either cold water or wine and drink it. This will cure the victim of a vampire attack and stop them from becoming one themselves. Fake Burial * UK, Western Europe * 1700s to about 1930 * Main Entry: Fake Burial Dig a shallow grave and lay the person who is affected in it for a day and a night. Don't fully bury them and be sure to give them plenty of blankets. Say several prayers for both the dead, and healing. Hopefully, the by the next morning, vampire will think the person has actually died and will leave them alone. Be sure you get them out of the shallow hole and back inside. Grave Sprout Tea * USA * Only known in 1784 * Main Entry: Grave Sprout Tea There are only two or three known reports of this that were printed in the papers or recorded in journals and only during the year 1784. A traveling Quack Doctor suggested that any sprouting plants found in a vampires grave or growing out of the body or coffin of someone who died of Consumption (Tuberculosis) can be dried and brewed into a tea that when drunk will cure vampirism. Grave Mold Blanket * Shetland Scotland, aprox. 1800 - 1930 * Main Entry: Grave Mold Blanket Particularly if the vampire is Consumption (Tuberculosis); Go to a church yard and cut a measure of mold from the most recent, fresh grave and lay it on the chest of the ill person for a night or two. This is said to ward off the attacking vampire for a time and allow some recovery. Un-do a Parental Curse * Eastern Europe * Main Entry: Parental Curse Yeah, let's be honest here, according to folklore, the easiest way to become a vampire is simply to have your parents curse you. It's much harder to have the Parental Curse broken. In some towns the parent - mother or father - who cursed you must say with their dying breath "As the Salt Dissolves So May The Curse Dissolve". In other towns the person who was cursed must say it as their parent dies. Ox Blood * USA * 1890-1920 * Main Entry: Blood Cures This one was brief but enjoyed an intense popularity in it's day. A Quack who sold patent cures popularized it and then effectively shot himself in the ass. Drinking fresh warm Ox blood could restore the vigor of life to all manor of complaints and could restore life to those who were under a vampire's attack. However, several competitors quickly jumped on the bandwagon since Ox blood was cheap and plentiful and it was rather easy to ad a few drops of morphine or opium to the bottle. Original Quack ran an ad stating that bottled Ox Blood wouldn't do it, the fresher the better, so people stopped buying it completely and went to their local butcher. Water From Below A Certain Bridge * England and UK * Main Entry: Water You know the one, outside of the cemetery gates or leading to the cemetery. The one bridge that every coffin passes over. Drink a cup of water from the spot right under the highest point of the bridge and vampires will leave you alone. Category:List Category:Master List Category:Cures Category:Index